


Четыре смерти Себа Морана, или во всем виноваты лилии

by Madoshi



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, возможен ООС, клиническое отсутствие обоснуя, массовые убийства, на грани трэша, нападки на религию, циничное отношение к людям
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-13
Updated: 2012-05-13
Packaged: 2017-11-05 07:11:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/403761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madoshi/pseuds/Madoshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джон всего ожидал от братьев Холмс; они могли оказаться наследниками Британской империи, инопланетянами или ши, подкинутыми во младенчестве; но он и в страшном сне представить себе не мог, что они католики.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Четыре смерти Себа Морана, или во всем виноваты лилии

Джон всего ожидал от братьев Холмс; они могли оказаться наследниками Британской империи, инопланетянами или ши, подкинутыми во младенчестве; но он и в страшном сне представить себе не мог, что они католики.  
Хотя, с другой стороны, можно было догадаться. Шерлок — ирландское имя… Правда, креста он не носил, но ведь им это теперь и не обязательно?  
Сейчас, в полутьме небольшой церкви в фешенебельном пригороде Лондона, Джон, когда-то (очень давно) примерный посетитель протестантской воскресной школы, а ныне стихийный атеист, чувствовал себя крайне неловко. У него болела голова — то ли от запаха лилий, то ли от духоты, то ли от недосыпа, то ли от неловкости.  
Кто вообще решил, что он должен тут присутствовать? И зачем? Для пущего антуража? Джон предпочел бы честно сидеть в предвариловке за нападение на суперинтенданта. Но его извлекли из камеры, завезли на Бейкер-стрит (душ!), запихнули в новый, идеально подогнанный черный костюм и заставили страдать. Сама мысль о том, что он присутствует на похоронах Шерлока, доводила его до тошноты.  
Церковь была полна, на удивление, до отказа. Джон и не подозревал, что у Шерлока столько... друзей? Знакомых? Джон не знал никого из собравшихся, исключая Майкрофта, который стоял у гроба со своей постоянной гримасой то ли легкого отвращения, то ли зубной боли. Никаких бывших клиентов — во всяком случае, никого, кого бы он знал. Ни одного ярдовца; отсутствие Донован и Андерсона не удивляет, но почему Лейстрейда не видно? Не пригласили — или сам не пошел?  
Все больше спокойные деловитые мужчины в хороших костюмах, при них иногда элегантные женщины в вуалетках (с ума сойти, кто-то еще носит вуалетки?), но женщин мало. Попадаются полноватые господа бухгалтерско-библиотекарского вида, тоже не слишком много. И Джон бы сказал, что все это ему что-то напоминает, если бы не так болела голова...  
Джон сидел с краю, почти в проходе, на одной из последних лавок. Сесть вперед ему никто не предложил, да он и не стремился. Чего он там не видел? Шерлока в гробу? Спасибо, ему на тротуаре хватило.  
Вот так и вышло, он первым повернул голову на звук резко распахнувшейся двери.  
Вошедшие — трое мужчин не в трауре, просто в черном — не потрудились представиться. И… может, Джону показалось?..  
Быстрым шагом они прошли по проходу (священник за кафедрой метнулся в сторону, словно пытаясь спрятаться), остановились у гроба.  
— Рори, — проговорил Майкрофт сухим тоном, глядя на одного из вошедших; постарше двух других, с роскошными седыми бакенбардами. — Обязательно устраивать сцены?  
— За все будет уплачено, Майкрофт, — сказал Рори с видом «четвертые похороны за полцены».  
Тут один из молодых достал из кобуры под пиджаком (не показалось, значит), пистолет с глушителем и, идя вдоль гроба, деловито пять раз выстрелил в тело сверху вниз. Пощупал что-то. Кивнул Рори, отдал ему пистолет. Отошел от гроба, встал на колени.  
Рори протянул пистолет Майкрофту.  
— Ради всего святого, не здесь же, — Майкрофт поморщился. — Прошу прощения, святой отец.  
И тут Джон не выдержал. Если раньше он сидел, буквально примерзнув к скамейке, то теперь вывалился в проход и вышел прочь на негнущихся ногах.  
За углом церкви его все-таки вырвало. Он стоял, опираясь на стену; с небес жарко светило июльское солнце.  
В поле его зрения появилась узкая, изящная ладонь, затянутая в черную кружевную перчатку. На ладони лежала желтенькая таблетка.  
Джон послушно взял таблетку, и ладонь тотчас сменилась пластиковым стаканчиком с водой. Глотнуть, запить…  
Он поднял глаза и увидел Антею — она тоже была в черной шляпке с вуалеткой, но сейчас оную откинула. Лицо ее выражало почти сочувствие, знакомый черный автомобиль маячил позади у тротуара.  
— Вас отвезти домой, доктор Ватсон?  
— Они мафия, не так ли? — поинтересовался Джон вместо ответа.  
— Мы предпочитаем говорить «семья», — поправила Антея. — Мистер Холмс-младший старался дистанцироваться. Но вы же понимаете…  
На Бейкер-стрит Джон залез в свой армейский рюкзак, пылящийся в шкафу без дела. Вытащил из заднего кармана потрепанную визитную карточку. За два года он наверняка сменил номер, ничего не выйдет...  
Ну что ж, тогда придется попробовать что-нибудь другое.  
Телефон, однако, взяли после третьего гудка.  
— Да? — спросил хрипловатый немолодой голос.  
— Полковник, это Джонни Ватсон. Мне нужна твоя помощь, — ответил Джон, зная, что тоже звучит осипше. — Серьезные дела.  
После короткой паузы голос дружелюбно заметил:  
— Ну так приезжай ко мне, о серьезных делах по телефону не говорят. Записывай адрес.

От Полковника Джон тоже ждал чего угодно, но только не этого. Аккуратный коттедж, утопающий в густом кустарнике. Лужайка с позабытым на ней детским манежиком. Красивая белокурая женщина моложе Полковника лет на пятнадцать, ближе Джону по возрасту, жарит блинчики на кухне; в гостиной на обивке нового дивана — потеки молока и еще чего-то, стыдливо прикрытого бумагой.  
Сам полковник, впрочем, не изменился.  
— Ты уверен, что за тобой не следили? — спросил он, когда они перешли из гостиной в сад с двумя кружками пива.  
— Уверен, что следили, — Джон мотнул головой. — Поэтому мне нужно исчезнуть... а потом вернуться. И разобраться тут кое с кем.  
— С кем?  
— Мориарти. Ни о чем имя не говорит?  
— Говорит, — Полковник посмотрел на Джона с иронией. — Я на него работал, между прочим.  
— И ушел?  
— Не сошлись характерами.  
— Не знал, что в вашем бизнесе… так можно.  
— Все можно, если осторожно, — полковник хохотнул. — По здоровью, так сказать. Я не ушел совсем. Консультирую... Но Мориарти мертв, ты в курсе?  
— Уже? — Джон, кажется, совсем не удивился.  
А чему тут удивляться? Майкрофт работает оперативно. Только не тогда, когда нужно.  
— Да, три дня как. Опоздал ты, парень.  
— Неважно. Рори. Знаешь такого?  
— Как не знать. Ты вообще с собой решил покончить?  
— Долг, — просто пояснил Джон. — У меня... друг был. До недавнего времени.  
— Я телевизор смотрю, — сообщил полковник.  
Он задумался о чем-то. Потом шумно вздохнул, выпил сразу полкружки пива.  
— Вот что, ученичок. Дам я тебе контакт, который исчезнуть поможет. Дам засидку одну, там снаряжение… староватое, но в дело годное. Да ты с новым и не управишься, пожалуй. Но там уж пеняй на себя. Дела и впрямь серьезные. Прикрывать я тебя не буду, если что. И дорожку сюда забудь.  
— Да я удивлен, как ты вообще меня сюда пригласил, — Джон криво улыбнулся.  
— А почему нет? — Полковник вздохнул. — Ну навестил ты старого приятеля... Это место чистое, с моим псевдо не связано.  
Он помолчал, потом добавил, довольно равнодушно:  
— Не разбираешься ты во всех этих материях, Джонни. Сгинешь.  
— Разберусь, — пообещал Джон. — И очень быстро.  
Все время вспоминалось: полированное дерево гроба, белые, душно пахнущие лилии и пять коротких хлопков. Неужели они и в могиле не могли оставить его в покое?..

***  
Шерлока, белого, синегубого и оцепеневшего, вытащили из-под платформы на выходе из церкви, когда закрытый гроб грузили в машину. Майкрофт этого не видел, он встретился с братом позже, уже приняв соболезнования и пронаблюдав, как кладбищенский механизм опустил пустой груб в сухую землю.  
Итак, когда Майкрофт увидел брата, тот все еще был бледен — последствия лекарств, которые уже выветривались — дрожал руками, удивленно разглядывал дырки в белой рубашке и, морщась, ощупывал грудь и живот.  
— Как видишь, моя, по твоему выражению, «паранойя» себя оправдала, — спокойно заметил Майкрофт.  
— И ты еще смел меня осуждать за то, что я пожелал отстраниться от ваших глупых игр, — фыркнул Шерлок. — В гробу в бронежилете! Надо же было додуматься. Гораздо проще вовсе не пустить их в церковь.  
— Тебе понравилось, — улыбнулся Майкрофт сухо. — А Рори получил свои доказательства. И значит, их получили люди Мориарти.  
— Кто бы говорил о моем удовольствии. Из-за твоих лекарств я почти ничего не помню. Поверь, у меня хватило бы актерских способностей сыграть труп.  
— О, я не сомневаюсь ни в твоих актерских способностях, ни в твоей выдержке. Однако если бы я рассчитывал только на них, боюсь, нас обоих уже не было бы в живых.  
В другой раз Шерлок не спустил бы эту ремарку; однако теперь он явно выглядел усталым, у него, должно быть, кружилась голова.  
— Как Джон? — спросил Шерлок.  
— Как всегда, — Майкрофт пожал плечами. — Не заметил отличий в нашем бравом капитане.  
— Он не “наш”.  
— Хорошо, твой.  
Шерлок поморщился.  
— К сожалению, уже не мой, — проговорил он крайне тихо, и Майкрофт, удивленный, списал этот неожиданный приступ откровенности на действие обезболивающих. — Отвечай на вопрос более развернуто, дорогой брат — из-за твоей тяги к театральности я заработал синяки на ребрах.  
Майкрофт скривился и не упрекнул про театральность Шерлока — не попался на удочку.  
— До конца похорон не досидел. Поехал к армейскому товарищу, пьет пиво. Ожидаемая реакция.  
Шерлок кивнул.  
— Хорошо.  
Два дня спустя объект, сняв со своего счета все деньги, отправился во Францию. Это уже было несколько неожиданно, однако укладывалось в характер отставного военврача: смена обстановки традиционный способ борьбы с депрессией, а Джон Ватсон, безусловно, уважал традиции...  
Однако во Франции Ватсон пропал без вести, и даже люди из дружественной парижской группировки не сумели его разыскать.  
А вот это уже настораживало. Конечно, добрый доктор мог быть просто мертв...  
Майкрофт предпочел Шерлоку ничего не сообщаться. К счастью, тот и не спрашивал, с головой погрузившись, в кои то веки, в семейное дело, и едва отвлекаясь на еду и сон. Майкрофт не возражал: группировку Мориарти давно пора было сжить со свету.

А потом на сцене опять появился Себастьян Моран, которого уже два года как считали погибшим.  
Убивал он, преимущественно, высокопоставленных преступников и полутеневых “звезд” — примерно поровну сомнительных игроков из сети Мориарти и его вероятных врагов. Бывший зам безумного гения затеял очистительный джихад после смерти патрона? Началась новая игра с далекоидущими намерениями? Черт его знает.  
Почерк Морана слегка изменился, но винтовка, определенно, была та же, и это умение прятаться в самых непредсказуемых и неудобных местах осталось прежним. Майкрофт подумал, что бывший полковник может стать проблемой.  
Странное предчувствие кольнуло Майкрофта, когда он рассматривал фотографию трупа Рори Брэддока с пятью пистолетными пулями, прошившими тело от горла до живота. Мелькнуло — и пропало.  
Когда же от руки таинственного снайпера экстра-класса один за другим погибло пять глав семейств, близких к Холмсу, Майкрофт понял, что нужно вызывать кавалерию.  
Поморщившись, он набрал номер брата; повздыхал на долгие гудки и отправил смс.

***  
Под псевдонимом “Моран”, конечно, работал Джон.  
Это получилось случайно: именно Мораном назвал его контакт, переданный Полковником (наверное, не знал того лично), и Джон не возразил. Так и начал получать заказы под этим именем. А почему бы нет? Репутация, в конце концов. По-настоящему Полковника, кажется, звали Джим Килрой или как-то вроде: Джон видел водительские права, но успел забыть. Звучное псевдо ему придумали давно еще, как он говорил, в девяностых. И “Себастьяна Морана” боялись.  
Джон сам удивился, как это оказалось легко.  
Часами, даже сутками выслеживать жертву, лежа в засаде?.. Да пожалуйста. Будучи врачом, он не испытывал отвращения перед “памперсами для взрослых”; будучи соседом Шерлока, научился терпению; будучи человеком, недавно потерявшим все, не ощущал потребности быть где-то еще.  
Убивать незнакомых людей? Они все равно все плохие. Хороших вообще мало.  
Жить непонятно где, питаться непонятно чем и не знать, доживешь ли до вечера? Ничего нового.  
Жертв ему находил «контакт»; Джон, конечно, проверял их как мог, но что он мог реально, помимо поиска в Интернете? Он слабо разбирался во всей этой динамике и не сразу даже начал понимать, какие семьи держат какие районы в Лондоне, и почему синдикаты, сотрудничающие в Милане, сходятся насмерть в Хельсинки...  
Да, он объехал всю Европу, потом его занесло в несколько стран Азии и в ЮАР; даже на Тибете побывал. Если сначала у него не было ничего, кроме безразличия к себе и желания выжить во что бы то ни стало, лишь бы убить побольше гадов, то постепенно появился и кое-какой опыт, и звериное чутье. Складывалась новая картина мира. Он также понял, что Полковник помогал ему куда больше, чем Джон поначалу думал; наверное, именно Полковник все это затеял, дергал им, как кукловод безмозглую куклу; что-то ему было от Джона нужно... Джону было, в общем, все равно. Он понимал, что едва ли по-настоящему нейтрализует сеть Мориарти, но не сомневался, что Майкрофт справится и без него.  
Все равно люди, которых он уничтожал, несли ответственность за смерть Шерлока. Не прямо, так косвенно. Именно из-за них он жил так, как жил; именно из-за них, из-за этой среды, в которой варился с детства, он стал тем, кем стал. Если бы не прошлое его семьи, сломила бы его так травля в газетах? Если бы не привычка не доверять никому, сумел бы он довериться Джону?  
И, в общем, от того заказа подставы он не ожидал. Заказ как заказ; несколько часов на холодной, продуваемой всеми ветрами крыше (Джон не верил, что доживет до ревматизма), между двумя трубами, не шевелясь, даже если на голову валится птичий помет — и вуаля, еще один некролог занимает место в газете, а на кладбище появляется очередная плита из традиционно черного мрамора, который Джон ненавидел.  
Но вдруг Джон услышал, как скрипнула дверь на крышу, открываясь — как? он поставил новый, хороший замок и запер его изнутри! — и низкий, знакомый баритон произнес:  
— Выходи, Моран. Я знаю, что ты здесь.  
Джон прикрыл глаза.  
Наверное, это галлюцинации. Слуховые. А если нет...  
Усмехнувшись, он отложил винтовку.

***  
На крыше было холодно, и Шерлок машинально ежился, поднимая воротник плаща. Он мог бы приобрести стойкую идиосинкразию; впрочем, если пугаться всех мест, где его убивали или пытались убить, впору улетать куда-нибудь в космос.  
Майкрофт мог бы назвать желание пойти на личный контакт с Мораном суицидальными наклонностями; Майкрофт ничего не смыслил.  
Моран — последнее, что стоит между ним и возвращением домой. Между ним и привычными запахами Бейкер-стрит, упоением погони и адреналином раскрытых дел... Выслеживать мафию — скучно. Они все так тошнотворно предсказуемы. Как ни странно, обычные, бытовые убийцы куда изобретательнее.  
Джона там, конечно, уже не будет. И это, в сущности, хорошо.  
— Выходи, Моран. Я знаю, что ты здесь, — произнес он равнодушно. И продолжил: — Ты окружен. Люди Майкрофта повсюду. Тебе не уйти.  
Пауза. Ни вздоха, ни шевеления.  
— Ты можешь спросить, а зачем тебе тогда сдаваться без боя? Альтернатива проста: если ты ответишь мне на несколько вопросов, я могу пообещать тебе быструю смерть.  
За трубами что-то шуршит, клацает. Ах да, отложил винтовку. Выходит. Наверняка в руке у него будет пистолет. Он попытается взять Шерлока на мушку. Шерлок ждал этого с равнодушным спокойствием исследователя.  
Но Моран появился безоружным. То есть по карманам теплых ватных штанов и куртки, безусловно, можно было распихать с пяток пистолетов, но руки его были пусты.  
— Быстрая смерть — это очень щедрое предложение, — произнес он с какой-то глуповато-беспомощной улыбкой. — Да еще и от тебя... Я, пожалуй, соглашусь.  
Шерлоку показалось, что он пошатнулся. Нет, это мир пошатнулся вокруг, как тогда, в бассейне — но тут же пришел в норму. Он сказал ровным тоном:  
— Тебе не идет эта шапка.  
— Вот кто бы говорил о шапках, — Джон хихикнул, коротко, слегка истерично. — Знаешь, тут очень уши мерзнут.  
— Майкрофт... — Шерлок полез в карман за телефоном и почему-то не смог достать его с первого раза.  
— Не трудись, — коротко сказал Джон. — Я теперь немного разбираюсь в этих делах. Я убил много ваших, да? Теперь даже если бы он хотел меня пощадить, он не сможет. На виду у всех.  
Шерлок, однако, набрал номер; послушал гудки. Майкрофт не отзывался, хотя, несомненно, наблюдал за ними. Не мог не наблюдать.  
С Майкрофтом нужно будет разобраться позже.  
— Я... вынужден извиниться, — слова застревали в горле. — Как так вообще получилось, Джон?  
— Это и есть один из твоих вопросов? — он склонил голову на бок.  
Вопросы. Ах да, он сказал, что хочет задать Морану несколько вопросов. Совершенно иррациональное ощущение: будто это было несколько часов назад. Шоковое состояние, надо же.  
— Считай, что да.  
— Случайно, — Джон пожал плечами. — Я просто подумал, что хватит.  
— Чего хватит?  
— Всего хватит. Нельзя так, как вы, Холмсы. Или как Мориарти. Не понимаешь?.. Ну да, куда тебе. Ты же идиот.  
Он казался совершенно спокойным. Если и были какие-то следы истерики поначалу, то он быстро справлялся, брал себя в руки. Да, кстати, о руках — они не дрожали.  
— Я избавился от кошмаров, — продолжил Джон спокойно. — Сначала видел тебя вместо Афганистана, потом совсем прошло. Спасибо, наверное.  
— Твоя терапия не была моей целью.  
— А что было?  
— Я думал, что никогда тебя не увижу, — произнес Шерлок, и сразу же понял, что сказал не то, и слова его можно понять совершенно иначе. Но это уже было все равно. — Я приходил... попрощаться на кладбище. Когда ты стоял у могилы.  
Джон снова засмеялся.  
— Да, я тоже прощался. На твоих похоронах... как-то не до того было. Ну что, вот и свиделись? — он облизнул губы. — Ты как, застрелишь меня? Ты раньше, вроде, никого не убивал.  
— Джон, в этом нет необходимости. Все можно уладить.  
— Да ладно тебе. Я как-то без предвкушения думаю о пыточных камерах Холмсов. Или о мести других... семей, кланов? Как вы это называете? У вас чудовищная инерция, Шерлок. Ты меня не спасешь. Хотя спасибо за попытку. И да, раз стрелять не будешь, не возражаешь, если я прыгну?  
— Как тебе удобнее. Но я еще раз говорю, что в этом нет необходимости.  
Джон улыбнулся, покачал головой. Неторопливым шагом направился к карнизу, встал на него, покачался на носках. Нелепый, в этой дурацкой лыжной шапочке и слишком теплой, не по погоде, одежде.  
А Шерлок не знал, что сказать. Его перекрутило, выжало насквозь и слова кончились, иссякли.  
— Джон, — попросил он, — не делай этого. Пожалуйста.  
Джон обернулся через плечо.  
— Я рад, что ты живой. Пусть оно так и остается, хорошо?  
Он прыгнул.

***  
Сколько секунд человек летит с шестого этажа? Когда-то, еще в медколледже, они с друзьями рассчитывали на спор: сколько с пятого, сколько с десятого, сколько с двадцатого. Ну и прикидывали, на что будут похожи повреждения при какой высоте. Такая занимательная викторина.  
Сейчас Джон не мог бы вспомнить точные цифры даже под страхом смерти — ха-ха, ну улыбнитесь хотя бы на этом месте! — однако был уверен, что срок чертовски маленький. Особенно если это срок твоей оставшейся жизни.  
И уж тем более это маленький срок для водителя грузовичка, стоявшего у тротуара. Как его хватило, чтобы взреветь мотором и рвануть вперед, поставляя белый прямоугольный кузов под траекторию полета безвольного тела?  
Наверное, водитель тренировался.  
Для Джона это выглядело так: полет, что-то белое метнулось к лицу, — он еле успел отвернуть голову и прикрыться руками, — жутчайший треск, а потом ужасный удар, сильнее, чем о воду с вышки. Тело скрутило, дыхание вышибло, и Джон даже не сразу сообразил, что весь мир вокруг него действительно сорвался и покатился куда-то, никакая это не иллюзия. Весь мир: клочья медицинского поролона со специфическим запахом, рев мотора и тряска.  
Джон не знал, сколько прошло времени, прежде чем он смог нормально дышать. Наконец он с трудом полез куда-то вперед по кускам поролона, и слава богу, вылез к кабине грузовичка. Там было окошко; он как-то протиснулся сквозь него и вывалился на переднее сиденье.  
— Живой? — весело спросила сидящая за рулем женщина; красивая, светловолосая, чуть моложе Джона, он видел ее... полтора года назад, в доме Полковника. — Пристегнись, а то оштрафуют. Хотя нет, не пристегивайся. Пистолет в бардачке, держи наготове.  
— Нас преследуют?  
— Холмсы и О’Лири, ага...  
Джон послушно взял пистолет (зигзауэр, надо же!), проверил патроны. В идеальном состоянии.  
— Почему... Мэри? — он очень смутно помнил имя.  
Она дернула уголком губ.  
— Полковник вчера умер в больнице. Третий инфаркт. Просил о тебе позаботиться, Джим.  
— Джим? — перебил он.  
— Ага, Джим. Я буду тебя так называть, не против? Это твое второе имя.  
— Не против, — кивнул Джон.  
Все равно жить им осталось, видимо, недолго.  
— Будем знакомы, — продолжила она. — Мэри Морстен, когда-то третье лицо в организации Мориарти.  
Кажется, лицо Джона вытянулось; она краем глаза заметила это и засмеялась.  
— На самом деле Уилсон, конечно. Это такая шутка. Мориарти, Моран, Морстен. Ты же правда не думал, что Профессора так вычурно зовут?  
— Значит, Профессор... — размышлял Джон вслух. Мориарти не слишком-то напоминал «профессора», но мало ли. — Профессор, Полковник и...?  
— Не-а, на этом параллели кончаются... Слушай, Джим, похоже, впереди засада.  
Она ударила по тормозам, их обоих бросило к стеклу.  
— Поцелуй меня, Джим.  
Джона не нужно было просить второй раз. В конце концов, какого черта?  
Губы у Мэри были мягкие, солоноватые и сладкие одновременно. «Лучший поцелуй в моей жизни, — подумал Джон отвлеченно. — Потому что последний».  
И тут грузовик взорвался.

***  
Майкрофт устало бросил на стол пачку распечаток.  
— Это не их тела. Они даже не замаскировали как следует. Тела были найдены не в кабине, а в кузове. И мужчина как минимум на три дюйма выше, чем Джон Ватсон.  
— Чем Джон Ватсон, — повторил Шерлок. — Как выглядел “Себ Моран”, знают только твои снайперы.  
— Предлагаешь убрать доверенных людей, чтобы покрыть побег твоего дружка? — едко проговорил Майкрофт. — Извини, но это не в обычаях Холмсов.  
— О да, — иронично протянул Шерлок, — конечно, Холмсы жертвуют только другими Холмсами.  
— Мы не можем позволить ему уйти.  
— Ты не мог позволить ему уйти с крыши. Он избавил тебя от этого выбора.  
— Зачем он тебе? — Майкрофт почти прошипел это, и одновременно на его лице выразилось что-то похожее на боль. — Ты думаешь, у вас что-то будет по-прежнему? Похвальная иллюзия, но...  
Вместо ответа Шерлок только натянуто, неестественно улыбнулся.  
— Извлекать из людей исключительно пользу — как это типично для тебя, братец. Хорошо. Будем говорить на твоем языке. Что ты хочешь за то, чтобы оставить в покое человека, которому ты как минимум трижды обязан моей жизнью?  
Майкрофт вздрогнул.  
— Да, я в курсе, что ты считаешь своим долгом меня защищать, — протянул Шерлок, по-прежнему неприятно улыбаясь. — И не думай, что я побрезгую использовать эту твою слабость против тебя.  
— Полтора года, — собравшись, наконец ответил Майкрофт. — Ты работаешь на меня еще полтора года.  
— И после этого ты снимаешь меня с крючка раз и навсегда.  
— Шерлок, ты и никогда и не был, как ты выражаешься...  
— Довольно! — Шерлок взмахнул рукой. — Мы заключили сделку. Полтора года, и ты не трогаешь Джона Ватсона.  
— Только если он не вернется к убийствам.  
— Я не думаю, — заметил Шерлок, — что он склонен к чему-либо возвращаться.

***  
Но кого он обманывал? Шерлок был человеком привычки. Ему все равно казалось, что через полтора года, когда он вернется на Бейкер-стрит, Джон будет его там ждать.  
Каким-то образом.  
Джон между тем жил в Бразилии, начинал каждое утро с чашечки уже готового (руками Мэри) кофе и старался изо всех сил не думать о белых лилиях.  
Впрочем, он выписывал “Таймс”.


End file.
